Todo lo que debas llevarte
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Natasha no puede quererla, no sabe cómo. [Este fic fue escrito en respuesta al desafío de Esteicy en el foro La Torre Stark.] ScarletWidow.


**Disclaimer:** Natasha y Wanda son propiedad de Marvel. Yo me dedico exclusivamente a profanar.

 **Aviso:** Este fic fue escrito en respuesta al desafío de **Esteicy** en las Oficinas de Hydra del foro La Torre Stark.

 **N/A:** ¡Saludos, pastelitos míos!

Hoy toca un ScarletWidow, porque la _amoadoración_ lo manda (bueno, y Esteicy también). Raro y de esa prosa enredada que, por más que trato, no me puedo quitar de encima.

Algo angst para la pobre Wanda. (¿Por qué siempre termino escribiendo a mis OTP justo como no son en mi mente? :S Es la maldita culpa de "Cold" de Jorge Méndez, melodía demasiado triste). Algún día escribiré algo bonito y simple y seré feliz. Mientras, esto es lo que hay.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Todo lo que debas llevarte**

.

Hay en tu risa el remate de un dolor nada más mío.

Me enseñas el infierno y dices que has estropeado el mundo, has caído mucho y te perdiste; el pasado aúlla por un pedazo de tu alma, y pretendes atraparlo con las manos.

Tú no sabes, te ríes de la palabra amor. Explicas cosas, que las arañas se matan con la bota, y sobre quién va a quererte así.

Hay en tu incrédula incapacidad para amarme un matiz hecho nada más de pena mía. Algo que se enreda en tus sábanas blancas y subsiste tatuado en silencio tras otro beso de mis labios que quisieran gastarte toda.

Eres inteligente. En medio de matar arañas con la bota y no quererte, estás a salvo. Finges que no sabes. Igual, tal vez de veras no sepas. Cosa simple: Tienes mi querer. Los _porqués_ , el _cuánto_ y un _cómo_ entreverados en los cuatro pilares de delicias. Sostengo con ellos este templo de lujuria para ti.

Sonrisa melancólica en la puerta, eres el dolor en mis ojos.

Yo que te quiero. Yo que quiero que tú me quieras; que estires la mano con afecto y viertas unas palabras de miel sobre esta piel anhelante.

Porque llegas como llovizna de verano; gotas calientes y un haz de sol tibio en el cristal de mi ventana. Antes saliste al mundo en tu misión de salvación. Arañas que redimen a la bota. El mundo _—la bota—_ te ha aporreado de vuelta aquí, a tu cuna de brazos cálidos que piensas no pueden quererte; empapada en el sudor de una absolución más bien corrupta, te amo más cuando más has andado y más te has perdido. Llegas con tu agotamiento insondable, tus luchas ganadas que pesan como si las perdieras. Tus números ya no están en rojo. No deberían estarlo. Tu libreta no está en las de chorrear sangre.

Quizá ahora te sientas más ligera _—menos sucia, menos mía—,_ hoy tal vez puedas incluso sobrevolar tu miedo _—_ _Arañas que vuelan, me estremezco_ _—_. Si te dejas querer, ésta noche te amo.

Ojalá duermas y sueñes que me quieres un poquito.

Los _porqués_ , el _cómo_ y un _cuánto_.

Tus números siguen en rojo. Tu cansancio me cuenta que tu libreta no puede chorrear nada. Pero yo creo que sí, que escurre el escarlata de tu pelo. No es de manipularlo igual que a esos hombres. Entrégame esa libreta, Natasha, deja que yo lleve la sangre y la culpa. El miedo y la ira.

Sonrisa melancólica, estás lejana, tienes la mirada de que andas por el pasado otra vez, con las ganas de tirar manotadas al aire y atraparlo. Si me lo das, lo guardo en una caja. Si me quieres _—un poquito_ —, lo ponemos frente a la cama y nos burlamos de él, debajo de las sábanas, abrazadas para siempre.

Nada me dura nunca demasiado. Luego, bien pronto, recuerdo que no fuiste hecha para quererme. Nada, salvo el placer de unos besos y el calor húmedo de un cuerpo. Es patético y raya en la miseria. Queda llorar, gritar. Queda resignarse y callar.

Si así será, ¿qué esperas? Bésame con rabia, Natasha. Hazme el amor como si me odiaras. No, no me tengas piedad. No la quiero. Encájame tus dientes de perro, aráñame con tus garras de buitre, despedázame la carne con tus fauces de lagarto. No dejes nada para un después.

Consúmeme entera. Malgasta mi ternura, grítala.

Abandóname cuando agonice, jadeando mis últimas respiraciones, sufriendo por tocarte más, por sentir tu piel incendiada contra la mía hasta fundirnos. Hazlo de tal modo que cuando te vayas, justo cuando la fantasía de que podrías quererme la mitad de lo que yo te amo, expire, yo muera también.

Toma todo lo que debas llevarte, y luego ahógame en tu risa, cariño.

Déjame colgada en tu sonrisa melancólica.

* * *

¡Yo de veras trato de no escribir así de enredado! Pero si cerebro es un raro, y no me deja escribir de otra forma. Él manda, ni hablar.

Espero no arruinara mucho la pareja, Esteicy :S

Nada, si le entendieron y no les pareció muy feo, pueden dejar un review. Y si no le entendieron, pues igual ;)

¡Besos!


End file.
